


Rose-colored glass

by SOOulfulvoice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOOulfulvoice/pseuds/SOOulfulvoice
Summary: Compilation of my drabbles for the ultimate bestfriends/boyfriends couple, DoTae!1. BreathingLoving Taeyong is as easy as breathing when it comes to Doyoung.2. SilenceDoyoung loves silence. Sometimes, though, it becomes too much.3. PhotoshootThe topic of ring sizes were brought up in the photoshoot. Specifically, Taeyong's need to know Doyoung's ring size.4. TattoosTattoos are permanent, Doyoung reasons. That's why he doesn't like them. Taeyong, on the hand, has several.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing gives so much content for me to feed upon, and my pretty rusty writer brain keeps up churning prompts that turn into drabbles. Short as they may, I hope you enjoy them! Kudos and comments will definitely let me know! :)

Loving Taeyong is as easy as breathing when it comes to Doyoung.

He cannot recall when he fell for his bestfriend, but he thinks it doesn’t matter. If asked, he won’t be able to pinpoint exactly what made him fall in love. 

Taeyong is a sweet soul, a kind heart, a fresh breathe, and Doyoung knows it was a matter of time before he falls.

He does not tell Taeyong though.

.

Hiding all his feelings inside, Doyoung does not get surprised when those times come.

Times when loving Taeyong feels like breathing underwater.

Difficult, dangerous, deadly.

.

Before he drowns, he takes one last shallow breath and decides to let go.

In one breath he goes, “I’m in love with you.”

He doesn’t say, I love you. He goes for that sentence because he knew Taeyong would brush an I love you as easy as brushing his hugs aside for being something more. He knows, even in his intoxicated state, that he needs to be clear once and for all.

If everything goes crashing down, at the very least he knows he’s given his all.

.

Then he is breathless.

.

Lips crashing on his, tasting of vodka, cherries, and desperation. It’s so easy for Taeyong to steal his breath just as easy for him to steal his heart. Whether it’s for the better or the worst, whether it’s a sorry or not, Doyoung lets him. He closes his eyes and lets Taeyong lead. Lets himself be swept away.

When they part, panting from their dance, Doyoung doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t want to see emotions flash through Taeyong’s eyes. He rather feel the air grow cold, as Taeyong leaves him. He rather hear the footsteps echoing away.

Taeyong doesn’t let him go, instead pressing closer. Head tilted to the side, lips close to his. He can feel the words formed against his lips, and he can hear the words said. His mind reeling, he leans back as he opens his eyes.

“Say it again,” he whispers, breathless, trying to not let the desperation bleed into his voice. He looks straight into Taeyong’s eyes, and what he sees makes his heart skip.

He sounds as breathless as him, as he says with fond eyes, a soft touch on Doyoung’s cheek, the very words they’ve both let go.

“I’m in love with you.”

Then he pulls Doyoung into a deeper kiss, a kiss that takes Doyoung’s breathe away as much as it breathes life into him more.

.

Loving Taeyong is as easy as breathing when it comes to Doyoung.

Even if there are times he is left breathless with kisses and intimate touches, drowning in the love offered to him, he’ll still pick loving Taeyong more than anything else.

Because loving Doyoung is as easy as breathing when it comes to Taeyong, too.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung loves silence. Sometimes, though, it becomes too much.

Silence.

For Kim Doyoung, silence is a luxury. In his career, living with his members, there’s only a few times when it becomes silent. He treasures silence so much, because...

For Kim Dongyoung, silence is comfort.

Silence is being alone in his room, losing himself into the softness of his bed and his mundane thoughts. Silence is slowly drifting to sleep, tired but content of today’s work. Silence is the knowledge that tomorrow won’t be too busy so he can have more time to rest. Silence is escaping into his own world, going through his fantasies and dreams.

Silence is also him.

It’s in the silence that their feelings become loud. It’s in every small gesture, a caress on the arm, a fleeting kiss on the hand, a look full of adoration. Minute, but there. Quiet, but strong. Hide as they try from showing it in front of the camera, it leaks. The silence always makes its way in.

As comfortable as silence is for Doyoung, there are still times when it becomes overwhelming and underwhelming at the same time.

When it becomes too silent in his room, his thoughts can become too loud. The doubt starts creeping in, the dreams become nightmares. He wants to rest, but despite eyes closed, his mind is too awake in the silence.

Silence becomes the emptiness he feels. It is the thought of not being enough, never being enough.

It is not being cared for, not being loved. 

Kim Doyoung is human, after all, and he still needs reassurance said out loud from time to time.

When the silence becomes too much, he slips out of his room, and into another.

A room where the fish tank’s humming can lull him to sleep.

A room where open arms await him.

Wordlessly, he slides under the blankets, into those arms that immediately wrap around him. He feels the warm body against him, feels the warm breath against his collarbone, hears another humming join the fish tank.

He feels the kiss, a light one on his collarbone, then another, deeper, on his lips.  
He feels the words formed, and hears the words said.

“I love you.”

The silence finally broken, Doyoung closes his eyes and drifts off to sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already posted these in my twitter account, and if you wanna talk to me about this work or any other work of mine, you can dm me! I have the same @ hehehe (I'm lazy). Just that, as a general warning, I'm starting my residency training so I might not able to answer as quickly.
> 
> Kudos and comments to keep me going, though! Or if you have a prompt, let me know! I might just get the right inspiration and will to write for it :)


	3. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topic of ring sizes is brought up in a photoshoot. Specifically Taeyong's need to know Doyoung's ring size.

"Okay guys, gather round the sofa now. Taeyong, you're in the middle."

All of them heeds the photographer's instructions, led by Taeyong. Yuta and Taeil decide to flank him, while Johnny grabs Jaehyun and drags him behind the sofa. Doyoung and Jungwoo follow them, with the latter making sure that the former is behind their leader. This photoshoot will finish sooner if they make sure no flirting happens.

The two youngest situate themselves on the floor. From this point of view, Donghyuck is able to see his hyungs except Taeil and Jungwoo. Thus he can see the exchange of loving glances between two of their members.

"Really" he scoffs. Mark raises his eyebrows at him. "We look like the groom and his groomsmen, especially with Taeyong's suit."

They all laugh at his comment. Yuta speaks up, "Hyuck, you do realise that if that's the case, the other groom is also in this photoshoot?"

Meanwhile, despite his ears flushing, Taeyong still replies, "Can't propose without a ring, Hyuck, and as far as everyone knows, I still don't have the ring size."

He throws a sly glance behind him, meeting Doyoung's eyes. The latter looks away, blushing but with a wide smile on his face. He faces forward once again, smiling smugly at his ability to make Doyoung flustered. More laughter follows his words, and they all tone it down in time for the photographer to take a shot.

.

They are now shooting their individual shots, with the eldest being the one in front of the camera. The others are in the waiting room, either playing games or watching videos. Doyoung, having just finished his shoot, goes to sit beside their leader. He grabs the one hand not holding the phone and kisses it.

"You're pouting," Taeyong says, eyes never leaving his phone, amusement clear on his voice. The younger just rolls his eyes and presses closer.

"I already got us couple rings, why do you still need my ring size? Even asking for everyone's help."

"You heard me earlier, Doyoungie."

"Huh?"

Taeyong sighs, and finally looks at his (HIS! Finally his! He still can't believe it) boyfriend. He can't help but smile at the puzzled look on his beloved's face. He steals a kiss, light and playful, before he replies, "You're one of the smartest people I know, but sometimes you can really be so clueless. I'll need your ring size for your engagement ring in the future."

For the second time of the day, Doyoung is speechless and blushing hard. Taeyong giggles, giddy that he's the only one who can make the younger be like this.

He may not be able to get the ring size that day, but the blushes and shy smiles he gets from teasing the younger about it is enough to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of what I have posted in my twitter account. Some of these are canon compliant, some can be canon compliant, while others may not be so, it really depends on what prompted me to write. This one is obviously prompted by that Nature Rep group photo hehehehe
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


	4. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos are permanent, Doyoung reasons. That's why he doesn't like them. Taeyong, on the hand, has several.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed, because this idea just popped off my head and I wanted to write it before it disappears. A Christmas gift, I guess? Merry Christmas!

Tattoos are permanent.

This is what Doyoung reasons, whenever Taeyong asks him if he wants to have one. They are permanent and very hard to remove, and he really isn't fond of decorating his body with something like that.

Instead he adorns himself with simple ornaments. A thin gold chain, emphasizing the dip before his clavicles. Sometimes he wears necklaces with a pendant, small but heavy enough to show the built of his chest. When he's in the mood, he also adds a silver bracelet on his thin wrist. Lately, he also likes to put the ring. He already knows his fans like his long, slender fingers, and putting even just one ring on makes a lot of difference.

Doyoung doesn't like the idea of tattoos on himself, but he loves Taeyong's tattoos.

This is evident with how much time he spends, tracing the words and images etched on the older's skin. It has become a habit, that whenever they are alone, his fingers immediately lay on either of Taeyong's elbows, lightly touching the words there. The other also often catches him staring at the image of his late dog whenever Doyoung knows he is feeling nostalgic. The younger particularly likes the northstar, obvious as it is the tattoo he touches the most whenever they're cuddling.

When Taeyong got his first tattoo, the first thing Doyoung said as his eyes laid on it was "Why?"

And despite the many possible meanings of his question, Taeyong already knew what he meant. 

So he tells the younger why he had that specific tattoo.

Taeyong once asked him why he likes his tattoos. Doyoung told him that it was because despite the simplicity of the designs, his tattoos have deep meanings for him and the younger really likes their meanings.

That's why now, Taeyong always tells Doyoung what his new tattoos mean without the other asking.

One time, Doyoung asks him if he wants to get couple tattoos. The older says no, but before the younger misinterprets his words, he clears his intentions.

"I'm not going to force you to have a tattoo if you don't want to. Only when you're comfortable, then we can get one. But as long as you don't like tattoos on you, I'll gladly be the one to have a tattoo that symbolizes us."

He gets a kiss on the inner side of his wrist as a reply, and he giggles at it.

"Should I put it there?"

The younger blushes, flustered, but it's obvious in his eyes that he likes the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated! :)


End file.
